Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 Sep 2017
00:51:08 CHAT Tansyflower: Sophie? 00:51:13 CHAT Sophiedp: hi 00:52:06 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:52:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Why did you? 00:52:20 CHAT Sophiedp: ? 00:53:12 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: remove the 10 hour course from Mr Pigeon trivia for? 00:53:17 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: To Tansyflower 00:53:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Pigeon?diff=prev&oldid=179702 00:54:14 CHAT Tansyflower: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:77608#12 00:54:29 CHAT Tansyflower: Do you think this was a good response, or should I edit ir or leave it be? 00:54:58 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It's okay. I never expected Maetch to be like that! 00:54:59 CHAT Tansyflower: What is it, MBod? 00:55:13 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: remove the 10 hour course from Mr Pigeon trivia for? CHAT To Tansyflower CHAT Mr. Pigeon?diff=prev&oldid=179702 00:55:17 CHAT Tansyflower: Aroma was getting confrontational too. Both were ramping up. 00:55:43 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: But aren't you allowed to express your opinions or thoughts though? 00:55:49 CHAT Tansyflower: Oh, I see. It's not really trivial. Anyone can figure out the episode lasts that long. 00:55:58 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: There shouldn't any limitations. 00:56:10 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: to sharing thoughts and etc. 00:56:24 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: If Match can't handle it, just don't reply. Simple. 00:56:47 CHAT Tansyflower: Absolutely, but getting hot-headed towards each other isn't right. Disagreements are fine, but pointing out every flaw in someone's idea gets stressful for anyone. 00:56:50 CHAT Tansyflower: Sophie? 00:57:10 CHAT Sophiedp: ? 00:57:13 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: How is it not? Does Stormy Weather take place in a 10 course? 00:57:20 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: True. 00:57:25 CHAT Tansyflower: @Sophie: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:77608#12 00:57:31 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Is it bad that I feel bad for Aromalady? 00:57:46 CHAT Tansyflower: Do you think this is right, Sophie, or should I remove it/modify it? 00:58:04 CHAT Sophiedp: it looks fine to me 00:58:19 CHAT Tansyflower: We don't know accurate times on episodes, and it's someothing anyone can figure out from the episode. It's not a notable detail persay. 00:58:57 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: okay. 00:59:01 CHAT Tansyflower: Okay, thank you Sophie. I want to be careful not to be insulting or suppressing to anyone, but I felt like things were getting too energized in a negative way. 00:59:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: it would have been nice if you wrote it in the summary. 00:59:44 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I shouldn't have answered. You asked Sophie, not me! (confused) 00:59:56 CHAT Tansyflower: I don't always right summaries, and it was a edit from longer ago. I've always stated I'm open to people asking me if they want to know why, though. 01:00:03 CHAT Tansyflower: *write summaries 01:00:19 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: okay. I only figured it out today. (confused) 01:01:10 CHAT Tansyflower: You care, and that's fine. I'm always trying to keep things open to everyone's opinions but also not turn nasty and vemonous. 01:01:50 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I''m going to miss Lilanette. 01:01:57 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I will write on their blog now. 01:03:16 CHAT Tansyflower: Yeah, I'll miss them too, but I understand why. That might be me someday; real life can get really busy and commitment-filled sometimes. I hope they visit when they can, though. 01:03:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I don't blame her. September is a very busy month for a lot of us! 01:04:24 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: For some reasons, I don't like the one word comments such as "Bye" 01:04:54 CHAT Tansyflower: I guess that's all that can be said sometimes... *shrugs** 01:05:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I mean they're leaving. Show some more appreciation. 01:05:50 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I saw the thread that Robyn Grayson left you! 01:06:08 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: But I didn't reply because the matter doesn't concern me. 01:08:01 CHAT Tansyflower: Thank you. Some things are meant for the involved few. 01:08:41 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Exactly. Don't mention it to Casey though. 01:09:26 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (I don't mean any offence to Casey) 01:09:54 CHAT Tansyflower: I wonder what will be revealed from the press release this Friday? I hope it's nothing major, but tiny harmless teases would be fun. 01:10:34 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: They will preview first 2 episodes it was mentioned that they will give an exact date. 01:10:43 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (For France) 01:11:18 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: But don't watch it. This will hurt the creators. 01:11:25 CHAT Tansyflower: At least it means a couple episodes are done by now. All I really hope for from the press release, though I get it if it's not the time, is the announcement of the release date for the second season. 01:11:48 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: https://twitter.com/OlivierFallaix 01:11:56 CHAT Tansyflower: According to the ML French fan blog, it's only for the press, so hopefully they'll all be respectful to the guidelines on what info and footage they can release, if any. 01:12:46 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Here someone mentioned it will be in October https://twitter.com/OlivierFallaix/status/903207969260789764 01:13:01 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Ca sera plutôt sur octobre... 01:13:20 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: If they don't want it leaked, why will they record it then? 01:13:56 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Should we add it to the Season 2 page? 01:14:00 CHAT Tansyflower: No one should be doing so, I mean. However, with the show's bad luck with unofficial and official major spoilers released, I can see why there are worried fans. 01:14:14 CHAT Tansyflower: It's not from the most official source, so I don't think so right now. 01:14:57 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Okay but that person did go to the press conference and MLB USA are retweeting it. 01:15:18 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: But we will get a proper airdate in 2 days. So excited! 01:15:36 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Now's the September 20th, it'll be shown on the 22nd. 01:16:15 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 01:16:24 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi, sweetie! :) 01:16:30 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello! 01:17:12 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: How are you, Casey? 01:17:30 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Fine. You? 01:18:24 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I'm feeling cheerful. Only 2 days till the exact date of season 2 shown 01:18:54 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: oh yeah that's so cool. OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:20:01 CHAT Tansyflower: We don't know if we'll find out then, but finger crossed, since it's most likely. :D 01:20:43 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I read that it will be shown. 01:21:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Do you have a source? 01:21:29 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: From YouTube comment (confused) 01:22:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Gurl, you're better than that. (silly) 01:22:46 CHAT Tansyflower: It seems very logical that it would be when it happens, though. A press release exclusive to the press and showing off the first two episodes is huge, and I don't think they would do that unless they were hoping to build buzz for the premiere of Season 2 not long afterwards. 01:23:32 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: They said they will give the actual airdate in the last confr. They didn't.. 01:24:36 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: This time, it might be true. They're showing CGI FOOTAGE there. 01:24:55 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: 40 MINUTES worth footage. ;) 01:25:21 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: cool. (cool) 01:26:20 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Do you know what else they'll reveal? 01:26:38 CHAT Tansyflower: Also, while I don't want any plot points spoiled, I would love to know the title of the second episode. Just the title, as it might be one we haven't heard of yet. 01:27:09 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: The Collector be a 2 part special. 01:27:45 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: yeah. 01:28:36 CHAT Tansyflower: We don't know on that either, do we? At least, I don't remember hearing it was a two-parter. 01:28:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It makes sense if you think about it. 01:28:50 CHAT Tansyflower: Life's been crazy for me, so I miss thing. :S 01:28:51 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: whoops I meant *might 01:28:58 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: sorry 01:29:41 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: okay 01:31:33 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: @Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Out of the whole group, would you say Ladybug is the leader? I would! 01:32:25 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Since she's the only one that can purify the akuma. Yes, she's the magnificent leader out of the whole group. 01:33:07 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That was I thinking the whole time ever since Season 1 came out! 01:34:29 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi Tansy. An admin from the Steven universe Wiki came to out chat and called this show irrelevant. Just shows how pathetic they really are to spread hate towards our show. 01:35:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: When did that happen? 01:35:48 CHAT Tansyflower: They're allowed to, though. 01:36:04 CHAT Tansyflower: Though they're not proving their point by coming onto the ML Wiki. :P 01:36:54 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: But what I don't understand is that they're an admin from the Steven Universe Wiki and they said it ON OUR CHAT which makes things even worse. 01:37:13 CHAT Tansyflower: I don't know, but just ignore 'em. 01:37:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Okay, ignore the haters. Haters BACK OFF 01:37:56 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I recently started watching the show. it's really good although the users on the wiki can be bullies. 01:37:57 CHAT Tansyflower: They have a right to their opinion, and while I don't get why they were on here to say it, they are free to do so as long as they aren't hostile or insulting others. 01:38:15 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Thanks Tansy and LBod. 01:38:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: If it happens again, I will let you know. 01:41:28 CHAT Tansyflower: Jeremy's been posting more on Ghostforce, and it makes me realize how eager I am for the series to finally come out. 01:41:41 CHAT Tansyflower: ...In two years, but hey, it could be worse. (andy) 01:41:54 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: huh 01:42:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Ghost Force is another tv show by zag animations 01:43:41 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: oh cool. I've heard of Gayajin and Pixie Girl. 01:43:57 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I don't like Gayajin's name. (confused) 01:44:09 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: But I can tell it will be a good show! 01:44:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I don't like it either. 01:44:33 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I can't wait for Pixie Girl though! 01:45:34 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: To LBod and Tansy, remember that quote from Dark Cupid? " I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins." 01:45:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: yes. 01:46:11 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Check the Pixie Girl wiki out. It's so cute! 01:46:29 CHAT Tansyflower: We know so little on Gayajin right now. At least we got a lot of concept art/promotional art for Pixie Girl and Ghostforce, but we still know so little on them, and we still have a few years left for them to come out (if that ends up being right and not changed). :/ 01:47:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Pixie might have a crossover with Miraculous. That's what I'm really excited for. 01:47:58 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Just hope Pixie Girl is popular enough. 01:48:35 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Why wouldn't it be? 01:48:55 CHAT Tansyflower: I hope it stands on its own too. Its romance aspect makes it in danger on putting off others who see it as Miraculous, so it has to be its own unique story in that way. 01:49:46 CHAT Tansyflower: It will be interesting to see where those two shows are released. Miraculous and Zak Storm are dominantly on Neflix (among other smaller channels), but we don't know on the others yet. 01:49:55 CHAT Tansyflower: *Neflix in the US. 01:51:02 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It wouldn't be a surprise if future zag content ends up on Netflix. Netflix will brin in an audience but there are always advantages and disadvantages of it being on that streamsite. 01:51:08 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: *bring 01:51:49 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: true. Miraculous is really popular on Netflix so Pixie Girl could be too. 01:51:56 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: and Zack Storm. 01:52:11 CHAT Tansyflower: We know they've talked to Cartoon Network on a show, one we don't know about (or which one yet). With CN's recent track record, however, I don't know how to feel on that yet. 01:53:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I don't like Cartoon Network much so I wouldn't be too happy on that. 01:54:42 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Me neither. I'm not a huge fan of Cartoon Network. (confused) 01:55:30 CHAT Tansyflower: I like some of the shows on CN, but they're going through a new dark age recently, overplaying one show and ignoring/downplaying the rest. 01:55:47 CHAT Tansyflower: And don't get me started on their terrible reboot record... (cat tongue) 01:56:26 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of if Pixie went there. 01:56:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (marinette) 01:56:49 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (adrien) 01:56:56 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (ladybug) 01:57:00 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (cat noir) 01:57:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (alya) 01:57:13 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (nino) 01:57:15 CHAT Tansyflower: I need to go, as there's something I need to get ready for. 01:57:24 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye, sweetie! 01:57:26 CHAT Tansyflower: Goodbye, guys, and see you around! (tikki head) 01:57:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bye! 01:57:42 QUIT Tansyflower has left the Ladyblog 01:57:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I need to go too, bye sweetie! 01:57:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Okay, Bye! :) 01:58:11 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 01:58:12 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 02:08:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (ladybug) 02:08:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (cat noir) 02:08:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (alya) 02:08:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (nino) 02:08:28 CHAT Tansyflower: I need to go, as there's something I need to get ready for. 02:08:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye, sweetie! 02:08:28 CHAT Tansyflower: Goodbye, guys, and see you around! (tikki head) 02:08:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bye! 02:08:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I need to go too, bye sweetie! 02:08:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Okay, Bye! :) 02:08:28 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:38:34 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (cat noir) 02:38:34 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (alya) 02:38:34 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (nino) 02:38:35 CHAT Tansyflower: I need to go, as there's something I need to get ready for. 02:38:35 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye, sweetie! 02:38:35 CHAT Tansyflower: Goodbye, guys, and see you around! (tikki head) 02:38:35 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bye! 02:38:35 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I need to go too, bye sweetie! 02:38:35 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Okay, Bye! :) 09:30:28 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:00:34 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:05:26 CHAT DogTheWendy: (unamused) 17:05:33 CHAT DogTheWendy: dead 17:05:44 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:15:03 QUIT MistyStormSharp122 has left the Ladyblog 17:32:28 CHAT MistyStormSharp122: hello? 17:32:28 CHAT DogTheWendy: I love your profile pic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:32:28 CHAT DogTheWendy: (unamused) 17:32:28 CHAT DogTheWendy: dead 17:32:28 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:02:32 CHAT MistyStormSharp122: hello? 18:02:32 CHAT DogTheWendy: I love your profile pic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 18:02:32 CHAT DogTheWendy: (unamused) 18:02:32 CHAT DogTheWendy: dead 18:02:32 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:08:58 CHAT TangerineQueen: hi 21:09:46 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:23:08 CHAT TangerineQueen: hi 21:53:13 CHAT TangerineQueen: hi 21:53:13 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 2016 04 23